Jobs (Dream House Days)
The job your tenant holds (there are 66 jobs to choose from, excluding Part-Timer, Job Seeker, Baby, Toddler, Child, Student, Homemaker, High School Student and Retiree) determines their income, which in turn determines how much rent they are able to pay. You can create more expensive apartments as you unlock higher-paying jobs, provided you can guide your tenants into those jobs with the proper stats or items. For lack of in-game names for disambiguation, we will call them transitional jobs and career jobs. Aspirations and Job Changes Tenants each have an "aspiration" listed in their status page. This is the job they want to have, and if they are an adult they will apply for it once every Autumn. You can see the likelihood of them getting the job as a percentage (you can also click to see the odds for other jobs you already know). If prospective job seekers have a decent chance of getting hired, it is a good idea to save and reload right before hiring season until the outcome is satisfying. Important: When using a Job Change or Rare Job Pass, the game automatically saves. If the tenant fails, the item is wasted and the current job is kept. (If the current job was Job Seeker, it will be changed to Part-Timer.) Transitional Jobs Transitional jobs are not listed in the menu's job list (Tenant stat screen>Traits>Job). These are jobs that occur when a tenant is transitioning from one age to another. Career Jobs All unlock conditions have been double-checked. Thanks to everyone who helped! In addition to the methods listed in the "Discovery" columns below, all job types can be recruited. However, note the "Unlocks" column. Simply hiring a Comedian does not unlock the Colorful Rug; you must have a tenant become a Comedian by way of Autumn application or Job Change Pass. Discovering new jobs Tenants will get access to new jobs as they get better stats and more proficient in specialties. *There are two types of career jobs: specialty and stat. Both are unlocked through tenant milestones. *Specialty jobs are unlocked when tenants reach 25, 55 and 99 in that spec proficiency. *Stat jobs are unlocked when tenants reach 50, 60, 65, 100, 180, 250, 320 and 450 in the main job stat. Getting hired Job Seekers and Part-Timers will automatically try and attend job interviews every Autumn at 10:00 AM. Adult tenants (except Housemakers) may also use a Job Change Pass or Rare Job Pass item. *Base chance of getting hired is 0%, maximum chance is 95% *Bonus from specialty: 20% if tenant has at least 1.0% proficiency in the corresponding specialty *Bonus from school: 20% (difficulty is the lowest school a tenant has to attend for the bonus) **0=Hale, 1=Chipper, 2=Sunshine, 3=Lugman, 4=Literati, 5=Lucent, 6=Kairo *Bonus from stats: 15% from each stat where the requirement is met (up to 60% if tenant meets all 4) *Bonus from Rare Job Pass: 30% High-end jobs: Tenants may only change to this job using a Rare Job Pass unless they already start with it. Additional Facts *As tenants go to work, the levels of their respective jobs are more likely to rise. Their monthly incomes increase along with their job levels, which should help collect the rent. *A tenant with all specialties and at least 1 proficiency in each will get the 20% boost for all career job interviews. *If that isn't obvious, specialty jobs get the spec bonus for the job interview from the spec that also unlocked them. *You cannot change the Homemaker job. Gallery Cannot Change Jobs From Homemaker (Dream House Days).png|Change Jobs Error